


Past Mistakes

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Gen, those 9-1-1 cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: When Athena Grant followed her husband into the 126 firehouse, not all the reactions were welcoming.AKA, both Mateo and Tim had run-ins with the law in LA.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack inspired by finding out that the actors playing Mateo and Tim had already had bit parts in 911. XD

When Athena Grant followed her husband into the 126 firehouse, there were two reactions that were less than welcoming.

From his perch on top of the ladder truck, cleaning off the dirt from their last call, Mateo was the first person to see that their visitors had arrived. He was about to call out to the captain to let him know, but upon realising he recognised Captain Nash’s wife, he scrabbled backwards. He definitely didn’t almost fall off the truck, catching himself just in time, before sliding down the ladder to land next to where Marjan was checking supplies.

“Gotta get something from the storeroom!” Mateo rushed out an excuse before darting off deeper into the building. He wanted to be well out of the way, so he didn’t chance running into the sergeant. Okay, so she may have been pivotal in him turning his life around and he kinda owed her for that, but it would still be hella awkward if they had to make small talk during the visit. Also, he wasn’t enthusiastic about his teammates finding out that he used to be a car thief. After a few panicked moments of trying to decide where he could hide, the obvious solution came to him and he hurried upstairs to the men’s bathroom, sinking down onto the benches with a sigh and letting his head drop into his hands. Now he just had to hope that no-one came looking for him before the visitors left.

A few minutes later, Tim and Nancy entered the garage so they could get started on the daily checks of the ambulance. By that point, Captain Strand had noticed the visitors so was stood chatting animatedly to the other fire captain and his wife. Tim didn’t immediately think anything of it as they’d all been informed the day before that there’d be visitors from LA, but then he did a double take, suddenly realising where he recognised the woman from.

“Nope.” He pushed the clipboard into Nancy’s arms and turned on his heel, ignoring her protests as he quickly hurried back the way they’d just come. He wasn’t running; therefore, he couldn’t be running away. He did admit to himself that he was definitely beating a hasty retreat, however. There was nothing to gain from coming face to face with someone who’d been involved with the stupidest thing he’d ever done (although in hindsight marrying Marianne would have been worse), so he beelined for the bathroom – the one place in the station where he’d be safe from both the police officer and his partner. Although he wouldn’t put it past Nancy to storm in if she was annoyed enough.

As soon as he was through the door, he pushed it shut and leant against it, his head thumping back against the wood.

“Are you okay?” The voice of the youngest firefighter made him jump, given he was already on edge and hadn’t noticed anyone else was in the room. Tim looked over to the benches to see Mateo watching him, slightly concerned. He didn’t exactly want to admit to why he was hiding in the bathroom, but he’d take that conversation over the potential one he’d just escaped any day.

“There’s someone downstairs I’m trying to avoid.” He took a seat across from Mateo and was about to ask why he was also just sat in the bathroom, when Mateo squinted slightly at him.

“…Sergeant Grant?” Tim blinked in surprise, the name sounding familiar enough that he must have heard it during his arrest.

“How did you know?”

Mateo scrubbed a hand through his hair, suddenly looking as embarrassed as Tim felt. “I may also be hiding from her.”

“She arrest you too?” Tim's curiosity won out over his embarrassment given that Mateo was apparently in the same situation as him. Mateo nodded.

“Multiple times.” He made a face, before elaborating, “I used to steal cars and take them for joyrides when I was a teenager. Sergeant Grant helped me see the error of my ways and unknowingly set me on the path to becoming a firefighter, but I still don’t want to see her again here.”

“Heh.” Tim snorted at the coincidence. “I was arrested for stealing a car too. Although in my case, I wasn’t actually stealing it.”

“What, they get the wrong guy or something?” Mateo looked a little disbelieving, but he’d also just shared his past so Tim felt he deserved to hear the story.

“It was my wedding day and I got cold feet at the altar, so I took the wedding car and drove off. My ex was understandably mad, so she reported the car as stolen and then chased after me. She caught up just as the sergeant was arresting me, but because she filed a false claim, she got arrested too. So, we got to ride to the police station in the same car.”

“Oh man.” Mateo’s expression was pained, full of second-hand embarrassment at the predicament Tim had been in.

“At least I came to my senses _before_ we got married,” Tim offered, leaning back against the wall behind him.

“Before the wedding might have saved you a trip to the police station though.” Mateo laughed, setting Tim off too. Because once he got past the embarrassment, he could admit that it was a pretty funny story. He just wished it hadn’t happened to him.

*

A while later, Paul stuck his head around the bathroom door and let his gaze settle on Tim and Mateo.

“I’ve been told to tell you that Captain Nash and his wife have gone so you can come out now. Also, that Sergeant Grant says she’s happy you’ve made better choices.” Paul clearly didn’t understand the message he was passing on, but he also looked like he thought he was better off not knowing. Message delivered, he shook his head and then left again.

Tim and Mateo locked eyes and groaned simultaneously.

“She knew all along, didn’t she?”


End file.
